


YunoAsu

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100, protective yuno, worried noelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Asta saves civilians against an unprecedented attack which angers the kingdom's aristocrats. Yuno is asked to execute him.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Series: Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	YunoAsu

“Betray Asta? What makes you think I can do that?” Yuno asked, fuming at the mere idea of betraying his friend.

Looking at the silver-haired girl, Yuno could see the genuine concern, but no one was allowed to question his feelings for Asta. No one. 

“I just wanted to make sure. After all, you’re his executioner for tomorrow’s trial.”

“That’s none of your business.” 

“Of course it is!”

Yuno ignored her, opting to walk away to plan for tomorrow. After all, he might not be able to betray Asta, but betraying the entire kingdom was easy for him to do.


End file.
